1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to charge controllers for toner and toners containing them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to use charge controllers, charging negatively or positively, for the purpose of providing charge toners, used for developing electrostatic latent images in electrophotography (xerography), electrostatic recording papers, and so on.
As positively charging charge controllers of polymer type, there have been known polyamine resins (such as JPN Patent Publication No. 13284/1978), and acrylic resins containing quaternary ammonium salts (such as JPN Patent Lay-open No. 210472/1987).
In these known charge controllers, there are problems, that distribution of electrostatic charging amount become broader because of insufficient distersibility into toner binder, and that reduction of functionality in order to improving dispersibility results in insufficient electrostatic charging or unstable electrostatic charging.